Kumiromi of Harvest
Elona= |-| Elona+= "Kumiromi is a god of harvest. Those faithful to Kumiromi receive the blessings of nature." -Game Distant silent type. Unlike virtually all the other deities in the game (with the possible exception of Ehekatl), ' is focused upon skills and abilities that aren't directly important to combat. The greatest benefit of worshiping Kumiromi is in farming, where his blessing, pet, and stone all give benefits. If you want to take up farming, you pretty much need Kumiromi as your god since seeds are far too rare otherwise. Likewise, the skills that having high Faith in Kumiromi boosts are all crafting skills besides Literacy. With time and effort, worshiping Kumiromi can make one tremendously powerful. Gardening can produce herbs that directly increase attributes and their potential, artifact seeds that let you grow your own artifacts, and magic seeds can create rods of wish and other useful goods. Unlike other gods that give most of their benefits out up-front, Kumiromi is a long-term investment in your character's power. That said, Kumiromi does offer some immediate benefits: the Kumiromi Scythe is somewhat nice for dual-wielding, unlike practically all other scythes, and raising faith in Kumiromi also boosts Dexterity and Perception, which can help ranged fighters. The Cute fairy is a capable archer with decent speed and a couple good debuffs. Kumiromi accepts both Healthy Leafs and Edible Wild Plants as vegetables, which can be easily found in any wilderness map, and thus is not difficult to gain favor with. Worship Offerings *Corpses (cooked corpses and rotten corpses will also work) *Vegetables (cooked veggies and rotten veggies will also work) *Seeds Bonuses *Perception *Dexterity *Learning *Gardening *Alchemy *Tailoring *Literacy Abilities *Kumiromi's Recycle (Passive: Extracts seeds from food that has just rotted, sometimes.) ** In Elona+ this has been changed to stamina regeneration bonus, equal to 1 stamina per every other character action. ** In Omake and its child variants, the chance of Kumiromi's Recycle extracting seeds is determined by current favor. Gifts *'Cute fairy': Pet that produces seeds when it eats. In combat, it will use ranged attacks in addition to casting Slow, Mist of Silence, and Nether Arrow. *[[Kumiromi's gem stone of rejuvenation|'Kumiromi's gem stone of rejuvenation']]: Grows whatever plant is under you, reusable every 72 hours. This includes plants that have died. In Elona+, if you have received this item before (for example, by getting the item, switching to another god, then switching back and rebuilding Favor), you will instead receive a Potion of Cure Corruption. *'The ' *'The ': Only Available in Elona+. Bonus Formulas Text Altars and prayer Signals from god You may receive these when wearing an item with the "It catches signals from god." attribute, such as The Unknown Shell. Other NPC Wishing for kumiromi will summon ' to the current map. He is under construction and armed with Frisia's Tail and a random throwing weapon. If summoned he can use Ehekatl's Mewmewmew! ''special action, obliterating everything in the map for 9999999 damage. Wishing *kumiromi will summon to the game. *cardku creates a card of . *figureku creates a figurine of . Customization The sprite numbers for are 433 and 466. Trivia * He seems to share some traits in common with the Roman god Pluto (not to be confused with Hades), as both are associated with harvest, produce from the earth, and death (in Kumiromi's case, his ability to produce seeds from corpses, revive dead plants, his affiliation with the nether element and his weapon of choice). Changes in Elona+ '''Note: A summary of changes to all gods in Elona+ is located in the Gods page in the "Changes in Elona+" section.' Worship changes In the Elona+ mod of Elona, there have been some changes to Kumiromi and the bonuses for his worship. He no longer accepts seeds. His passive bonus has also been changed, so instead of producing seeds from rotting meat, his worshipers have their stamina restored by 1 every other turn. This can make Kumiromi very practical for players who frequently use special actions, like Magic Equip spellcasters. To compensate for the loss of seeds from Kumiromi's changed passive ability, Harvest time! quests now give common seeds, and the Statue of Kumiromi gives rarer seeds. As a NPC has been completed, including his character portrait. The portrait is included above in his statbox. He can now be summoned as a friendly NPC by wishing for kumiromi or praying to him in The Truce Ground during November. If you summon him in a static map, he will remain until you Remand him after nteracting, or after you leave the map when inviting him to your home as described in the Gods page. Talking to him when you are his worshiper, and when your favor is over 4025 will cause him to place the <Green God Thorn> at your feet. He is equipped with the , but will not drop it when killed. He does drop a God heart. Killing him will spawn Insane Kumiromi in the same square he died in. He can be recruited with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions listed in the page are met, but is subject to the God recruiting penalty. When used as a pet, he will not spawn his enhanced form when slain. As of version 1.64, he trades in Nether Arrow for Misteltein. Customization (Elona+) 's sprite remains the same. His portrait is located at by 61 the same sprite-numbering system. category:Deities category:Religion